


Pink

by inuoji



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuoji/pseuds/inuoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac hadn’t moved an inch. His heart rate was slowing down, but heat was coming off him in waves. Scott thought he should leave. He took long, fast strides towards the door while muttering apologies to Isaac and just barely stepped outside before a strong grip stopped him.</p><p>“I,” Isaac muttered, “They’re mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciara Cheek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ciara+Cheek).



Scott was trying to do something nice, honest. He thought Isaac was a good guy, they were pack, they were living together. He thought since Isaac had been so wrapped up in homework and the whole “werewolf” thing he’d do him a favor. What’s a better favor to a teenager than cleaning their disgusting room, right? When Scott had started cleaning this room that he was sure he’d seen almost every day for most of his life he wasn’t even sure what color the carpet was. Did Isaac’s room have carpet? Scott swore to himself that there wasn’t even a floor at all, that if you dug through the dirty clothes and discarded schoolwork long enough, you’d find yourself in China.

Sorting through a man’s used boxer shorts was hell enough, but when Scott came across them he wasn’t sure what to do. He was still trying to make up his mind about whether or not to even mention this room-cleaning escapade to Isaac when the man himself stepped into his room.

“Scott, what’re you doing?” Isaac questioned from the doorframe. Honestly, it was a miracle that the door opened out because opening that thing in would be downright impossible.

“I. Uh.”

Like the complete genius he is, Scott turned around still holding them and Isaac’s eyes went wide. His heartbeat picked up to an anxious pace and that was all Scott needed to know.

 

“Look, man, if you’re with Allison, whatever like? That’s fine I just. Be honest with me? Be. Um” Scott is bumbling. He knew he should stop talking, he told himself to stop talking, but there he was still rambling on and on.

“Like she isn’t my property or anything I don’t own her she’s a human being if she wants to um. You know. With… You… That’s ok I’m fine with it this is just,” Scott cast a look at the bubblegum pink lace panties in his hands- god, why was he still holding them?- before throwing them to the ground. He had ended with a leading phrase, but there was nothing else to say.

Isaac hadn’t moved an inch. His heart rate was slowing down, but heat was coming off him in waves. Scott thought he should leave. He took long, fast strides towards the door while muttering apologies to Isaac and just barely stepped outside before a strong grip stopped him.

“I,” Isaac muttered, “They’re mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated weekly; mondays

Scott tugged his collar up both as if he could disappear into it and as if it could go up any further. His slanted chin had cotton turtle-neck sweater clinging to it and Scott tried to convince himself desperately that the warm clothes were what was making him so red. 

"Why am I doing this?" he thought to himself, even as he walked into the Victoria's Secret.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you? Wait. Scott?" Lydia was stunning even in her work uniform, to the surprise of literally nobody. If Stiles had been here, Scott mused, he would've run straight out of the store in embarrassment and wouldn't shut up about it for months.

"Lydia, I-" Suddenly Scott's tongue was too big for his mouth. What was he supposed to say?  
Yes, hello, I am here to buy pretty lace panties for my buddy Isaac who I recently found out likes that sort of thing. He's pack and I'm trying to show him I support him, no matter what. 

While Scott was completely oblivious to the time that was passing while he was thinking of all the possible things he could say, Lydia grew increasingly more impatient.

"Scott! Look, are you here to buy cute underwear or not?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

"I- uh. I, yes, For! For a friend!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, sweetheart. This way."

Choosing a pair of panties that says, "Sorry I snooped around your room and found your lacy underwear, we're still bros of course. Undoubtedly." was much harder than anyone could possibly imagine. Scott settled, albeit red as a stop sign while paying for them, on a yellow pair he was assured were called "hipsters" with a small, red flower in the middle. 

Holding the bag while walking to his car was like carrying the sun and hoping no-one would notice. There were too many people from his school here. Seeing as it was the only mall in Beacon Hills, every group of teenagers did actually go to his school. Danny winked at him in passing.

Scott shuffled- Finally- to his car and closed the door, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

He drove home, pointedly not looking once at his purchase. 

-

He'd planned this out so perfectly in his mind, but Scott overestimated his own courage. Fight bad guys? Sure, no problem. Make over-the-top protective decisions for friends? All the time. Give lingerie to one of his best friends?  
His knees were wobbling.

Scott was trying to convince himself that this is simple really, all he has to do is knock on the door and tell Isaac he supports him and everything's cool and give him the bag and that'd be that. Actually knocking on the door was turning out to be a feat larger than any he'd ever faced. Scott considered leaving and waiting until tomorrow when the door opened on its own.

"Oh, hey Scott, do you mind moving out of the way? I have to take a piss." Isaac frantically shifted his weight back and forth as he shoved past Scott and down the hall to the bathroom.

Well, there's no turning back now. Scott sat on Isaac's bed and wished desperately that he couldn't hear his own heartbeat going miles a minute. 

Isaac was shocked to find Scott still in his room, but, hey, they both lived there. It wasn't that weird. 

"Su-" Isaac couldn't finish his statement before Scott began.

"Look, I know this is weird but," he focused his eyes on the ceiling and tried his hardest to not sense Isaac blushing.  
"I wanted to show you that you're pack no matter what and that I care about you and I support you no matter what, so." Scott gulped hard, stood, and shoved the bag to Isaac. Isaac, whose eyes were wider than humanly possible. 

Isaac, in a haze of confusion and affection, opened the bag. They were, admittedly, not the kind of thing he'd wear. The panties were yellow and that was just a really horrible color on him, but none of this mattered at the moment. Scott cared about him. Isaac was overwhelmed. 

He tried to say a million "thank you"s, but what came out were whimpers. Isaac crushed Scott in a hug and both of them decided to not acknowledge that Isaac was crying. 

"Scott, you," Isaac backed up, keeping his hands on Scott's shoulders.  
"You don't know what this means to me. It's not just a crossdressing thing, Scott. I'm finally away from my abusers. I'm finally able to be who I am without fearing the consequences and. And Sometimes the person I am is a girl. Scott, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know if you'd still want me in your pack."

Scott was at a loss for words. He knew about transgender situations because Stiles had come out as a trans man only three years before, that wasn't the issue. Isaac had been worried he wouldn't want him in his pack. 

"Isaac, you're family. Of course I'm with you no matter what, but I do have a question. What're your preferred name and pronouns?"

Isaac went in for a hug again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I have never actually been to a Victoria's Secret


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott? Scott, I'm really nervous about this." 

"C'mon, dude, you can do this. She's, like, the best mom ever. I get it if you're scared to be out in public, but I swear on my life she'll understand. You're family, Isaac. It'll be ok."

Scott patted Isaac on his back and tried not to let his hand linger. He chalked his heart pounding up to that he is a primary emotional confidant for Isaac now. They're in this together. Now, as they stood outside Melissa McCall's bedroom, as Isaac thought of how, for the millionth time, exactly he was going to come out to her.

Melissa was the mom he never had and if she reacted badly, he might lose the only place in years he'd been able to call home. He'd lose a roof over his head, he'd lose regular meals, and he'd lose Scott. Scott, who is the person Isaac trusts most in the world. Isaac not only didn't know if he could be anywhere if he could be here, he didn't want to be anywhere but here. Coming out as bigender to Scott's mom endangered everything he held dear to him. Nervous was an understatement.

But this is something he needs to do. 

"Ms. McCall?"  
"Come in, Isaac. Come on, you know you can call me Melissa."  
"Okay. uh. Melissa I have something really um. Important to tell you."

Scott took Isaac's hand when he saw it shaking. Isaac gulped.

"Isaac, you're family, you can tell me anything, honey."  
"Melissa, I'm bigender."

Her mouth opened into a perfect, little "o" and her eyes went wide. For only a second, she was a mask of shock. Then it all melted away as if the sun itself was inside her.

"Isaac, thank you for telling me. I love you as always, of course." She bubbled up little laughs and the happy sobs of a parent who was just trusted by their child. Isaac started to sob.

"I was so worried you'd kick me out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Isaac choked out apologies and Scott joined the hug.

"No need to worry now, Isaac. Your family loves you." I love you, he thought.

And then Scott's entire world shifted around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short, ive had a hard week UnU'


	4. Chapter 4

His lips tasted like citrus, like Scott had always suspected. His hands were warm, caressing the back of Scott’s head as they kissed. Nothing else in the roomed was in focus, nothing else matters but Isaac’s lips on his.  
“Scott,” Isaac broke off, his voice surprisingly like that of a grown woman, “Scott, wake up it’s one in the afternoon,”  
Scott jolted awake.  
“You can’t sleep all day, Scott, I don’t care if it’s Saturday.” Melissa stood impatiently in the doorway of Scott’s room, waking him from his dream. Scott groaned in a way that meant something between “leave me alone” and “why did you do this.” Melissa gestured to the heavens, seeming to ask for strength, and closed the door.  
Scott’s heart fell to his feet. Gravity pulled him back to bed and some kind of otherworldly force that acts specifically on teenagers pulled his phone into his hand.  
>Stiles I need help how do you talk to cute people  
Surprisingly, Stiles actually texted back quickly.  
>Scotty baby what’s this about  
>Stiles I? I’m not straight and I have a crush. I don’t know. How do I do this help  
>What you’re. You’re asking me how to hit on guys?  
>Yeah but also no? Not exactly a boy. like if. What would you want a guy to say to you what would make you go on a date?  
>S/t along the lines of “hello would you like a million dollars?”  
>Stiles.  
>What? Ok fine who do you have the hots for?  
Scott could feel his blush even as he typed. >Isaac  
>WHAT NO KIDDING? JUST ASK THE BABE OUT HE’S SO INTO YOU  
>Really? I didn’t. What.  
>Scott you are talking about Isaac "Flaming Bisexual" Lahey. He’s so into you just ask him out it’ll be great.  
Scott couldn’t talk to Stiles anymore. This was something he had to think of himself. What would be something Isaac would want to do? They could see a movie, he mused, but that was too common. He wanted to do something special. He wasn’t really one for dates, not actual dates, and he wanted to show Isaac that he was worth taking time away from everything else for. They could go out of town? Yeah, that’d be good. There was a downtown area a few miles away that they could go to. Shopping and ice cream, maybe dinner? Yeah. Yeah that was perfect. Scott’s heart and mind raced until they could’ve tied for gold in the Olympics. He was going to do this.  
Once again he found himself at Isaac’s door, unable to bring himself to knock. Why did this keep happening? Scott swallowed and held his breath when Isaac yelled, “Come in!”  
Scott opened the door and stupidly closed it behind him, finding Isaac laying on his bed and typing away on his computer.  
“I can hear your heartbeat, dumbass. Remember the whole werewolf thing? Whaddo you want?”  
Scott blushed and suddenly found that the end of his shirt was incredibly fascinating. He twiddled with the end and mumbled out his offer. His date offer. Isaac blushed a red that would rival any tomato and kept his eyes fixed on the laptop’s screen, though, Scott noticed, he had stopped typing.  
“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll see you then.”  
Scott’s heart soared and he smiled wider than humanly possible. He stuttered out a few quick thank-yous and I’ll-go-get-readys before finding that he was, in fact, not smarter than the average bear when it came to opening doors. It took three tries before he got out and scrambled successfully back to his room.  
His mirror seemed to mock him, saying, “You have 15 minutes to not look like a bag of trash, good fucking luck.” Why had he decided to go on the date Now? Why hadn’t he planned what to wear first? Or at least enough time to take a shower, he mused, as he sniffed his armpit to make sure he wasn’t totally rancorous.  
Scott decided on the K.I.S.S. method with a plain blue shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. His hair had already decided that it would never look good enough, but he could claim it was disheveled on purpose, maybe? It was a stretch. Hopefully Isaac would forgive him and, going out on a serious limb here, would think he even looked decent enough to not be ashamed of in public.  
Isaac knocked on Scott’s door and what Scott saw was not at all what he expected, but it was more beautiful than anything he could’ve imagined. Isaac was dressed like a girl. Well? Maybe he was a girl right now, Scott wasn’t a mind reader, he didn’t know. Isaac was wearing a velvet green dress that made his- her? Scott made a mental note to ask what pronouns to use when Isaac was dressed femininely- shoulders seem smaller, Isaac’s arms seem slender, and Isaac’s hip seem downright illegal.  
“Isaac, you-“  
“Isabel. When I present as female I like being called Isabel.” Isabel blushed deeply and looked to the side as if she had just asked Scott to do her an immense favor.  
“Isabel, you look beautiful.”  
White-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and Scott wondered when she had bought the wig. When did Isabel learn to do eyeliner like that? Or walk in slight heels?  
Thoughts whizzed around his head as they got in the car and drove a full 45 minutes to downtown Beacon Hills. Scott was grateful that Isabel knew he was such a horrible driver that talking would endanger their lives, but if he had to talk he thought he couldn’t. Isabel looked so stunning that he so far hadn’t been able to bring himself to do anything but gape at her. His heartbeat was loud enough he was sure Isabel would’ve heard it even if it weren’t for the whole “wolf” deal.  
When they arrived on the bustling scene, after much cussing from the strain of finding a parking spot that didn’t cost an arm and a leg, Scott held open the door for Isabel to get out of the car and she blushed almost as much as he was. As they walked out of the parking garage Scott tried and failed three times to take her hand before she took his herself, flashing him a dazzling smile and brushing her hair behind her ear. It occurred to Scott in that moment that brushing her hair behind her ear was something he’d very much like to do. In the next moment he realized Isabel was asking him something.  
“Pardon?”  
“Where do you want to go?” Isabel laughed softly at Scott’s inability to take his eyes off hers.  
“I want to go wherever you want to go!” He spoke too loud and too eagerly, but he spoke with his heart.  
Isabel felt her heart fill with joy as she suggested they eat their weight in ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the KISS method means "Keep It Simple, Stupid" like. Don't overthink. Hey yall. Follow my dip-ass tumblr inuoji.tumb


	5. Chapter 5

As if the Isaac in Scott's dream was the Isabel who sat before him, orange ice cream found its way into her mouth. Of course she'd taste like citrus. Scott licked his dulce de leche single-scoop cone and tried not to imagine anything more scandalous than their current situation. She was so beautiful, he thought. When she was a he, he was beautiful and when he was a she, she was beautiful. How could anyone so completely look like sunlight? Scott, realizing how hopelessly romantic he was becoming, choked on his ice cream.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Isabel couldn't help laughing at Scott's helplessly ridiculous expression, though her worry was genuine. She thought about how ridiculous this whole situation was, how different her life had become in the past few days. She could be a girl or a boy when she felt like one, she didn't have to keep secrets from Scott- Scott, who likes her as more than a friend- Scott, who should probably be receiving the heimlich maneuver right now. 

Isabel hurried to Scott's side and gave him a pat on the back that had more werewolf strength in it than she had intended, shoving him out of his chair and his face into the ice cream. They looked at each other with paralleled expressions of shock for 3 whole seconds before bursting out in laughter. The ice cream shoppe's manager glared at them and seemed to be thinking, "Damn youths causing a ruckus in my damn shoppe." The look of unbridled distaste was enough to send an ice-cream-covered Scott and bent-over-with-laughter Isabel stumbling out the door, arms around each other's shoulders in a mutual sense of glee. 

Somehow they made it to a nearby bench, even with their drunkenly clumsy walk. Isabel had grabbed somewhere between one-hundred and one-thousand napkins on their way out of the shoppe and shoved half of them at Scott. He haphazardly wiped away the ice cream, leaving his face somewhere sticky between too dry and too wet. Isabel noticed that he had missed a small spot of ice cream on his nose and gingerly wiped it off with one of her remaining napkins. Scott caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Isabel... Can I...?" His eyes fell to her lips and she answered with a kiss.

It was small and innocent and sweeter than their ice cream could have possibly been. It was the kind of first kiss you'd tell your kids about, even if they'd think it was gross that their parents KISSED- I mean, aren't you worried about all the COOTIES you'd get?- because you know someday they'd hope to have a kiss like this. When they parted, Isabel was smiling like she was made of stars and Scott was the galaxy they thrived in. Scott was smiling like he'd found that the answer to the question of the meaning of life was, in fact, not 42, but it was being with this wonderful person. This wonderful person who was sometimes a boy and sometimes a girl, but was always loyal and caring. He fell hard in that moment of looking into her topaz blue eyes and he knew then that he was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early and short update bc i have college auditions and mpa this weekend/friday and im stressing the heck out wish me luck friends


End file.
